


Lesson Learned, Raccoons shouldn’t make countries

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Has Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I’m an everyone apologist, Not Tommy starting a country, OOC maybe, Philza pay attention to your sons-, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Raccooninnit, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo deals w/Tommy’s shit as his vp, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, everyone is, no beta we die like men, tommy is a daddy issues icon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Tommy is 11 he runs away from home and drops off the face of the earth. 5 years later a young upstart who looks eerily similar to Wilbur and Technos missing brother starts a country and fights a self proclaimed god.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 754
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Lil raccoon boy runs away

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for OOC characters. Also self indulgent story pog >:). Haha what do u mean Tommy and Tubbo aren’t best friends anymore idk what your talking about-

He had gotten into an argument with his family. It was stupid but he just couldn’t understand why they couldn’t understand his point of view. So what? He went to a different server and took a few things from its inhabitants. It’s their fault for not hiding their things better. Phil had gotten upset and forced him to return the things but that wasn’t fair! He had stolen them fair and square and they wouldn’t have even noticed if Phil didn’t force him to take them back.

So Tommy had decided to run away, he collected some food and armour and weapons and snuck out in the middle of the night.

Traversing through different portals to all sorts of worlds he quickly found he had gotten lost. 

He didn’t really mean to go too far, just far enough to not be found immediately. Give Phil and the others a bit of a scare you know? But instead he found himself lost in a seemingly uninhabited world.

He heard about ‘empty worlds’ when he was eavesdropping on Techno and Phil. 

Unclaimed worlds that just generated. No one really knew how many there were but usually you’d have to register the world in your name for it to belong to you.

He didn’t plan on staying long but when he turned around he found his portal in pieces. Apparently the server sensed the opening and it auto closed his portal.

Fuck.

Tommy was stuck here with no way out and no way to contact anyone as unless you had hacks or a very specific item cross server communication was near impossible.

So he stayed on that previously uninhabited land.

Tommy was too young to officially claim anything so he just unofficially claimed it as his land. He set up a small cobblestone base that quickly became a huge and elaborate underground society.

By the time Tommy saw another person he was 14. He was foraging at night and noticed a light in the distance. Upon further investigation he found a masked man, some dude with round shades, a guy with a white headband and some shadow demon thing.

His face scrunched up into a deep noticeable frown. He quickly left assuming they were lost but by the next night he found tents.

Soon enough there were houses, and all throughout the day he could hear them. He didn’t really mind, viewing them more as guests than anything else.

Not to mention they weren’t destroying things and mostly kept to themselves. It was nice to hear the noises of other people.

From what he gathered the masked man's name was Dream, Glasses was George, Headband was Sapnap and the demon was ‘Bad’. 

Whether or not Tommy left the group chests with materials, food, and gems was not mentioned.

Besides they had practically nothing. And Tommy had an abundance of things. 

Soon enough he began leaving them messages or small pranks/gifts.

It was always fun to hear the groups reactions and their accusations against each other or curiosity on the true identity of the person leaving these messages.

The four would come and go from the server as they pleased but usually spent a few weeks there at any given time.

A young boy with blue eyes and a warm smile stumbled across the unclaimed server when Tommy was 15. More than overjoyed to meet someone near his age Tommy immediately revealed himself bringing the only slightly older boy under his wing.

Eventually Tommy introduced himself to Dream and his crew and they got along super well right off the bat.

Soon more and more people joined and there was a sizeable community there.

That’s also around the time it all went to shit.

Dream claimed the server.

Tommy, as the first member of the server, had been the sort of unofficial server owner and, as far as everyone else had known, everyone had just agreed to this.

It was a betrayal of Tommy’s trust and the very next day he declared war against Dream and created his own country.

Everyone chose their respective side depending on who they knew better or which side they thought would win.

Tommy’s side had been declared ‘L’manberg’ 

And Dreams side was the ‘Dream Smp’

News spread of the servers conflict across the multiverse and became local gossip for many servers inhabitants eventually reaching the Antarctic Empire.

And that’s where our story begins.


	2. Local Raccoon commits minor crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy steals, talks w/Tubbo, gets drunk, and then vibes.

Tommy hadn’t been one for petty burglary. Just kidding! Petty burglary was like his whole thing. So he was in DrEaM sMp, even the name was obnoxious. He had been taking a few things, and by a few things he meant many many things. Mainly what building materials or ores he could find. The 16-year-old leader had learned soon into the war that stealing useless things like gems or gold was pointless and did nothing. Stealing materials and weapons and armour however did do something. It set the other side back a bit, they’d have to spend time regathering what’s been lost and Tommy’s side would gain new items.    
  
So there he was in the dead of night taking things from a green man and his goonies. It began being a bit much even for his inventory and he headed back satisfied with his haul. In the morning the Dream Smp would awaken to empty chests and a helpful little sticky note informing them of who exactly stole their things.

Slipping back into L’manberg through one of the many secret entrances in the sewers he was first greeted by a very annoyed looking Heather. “Where were you”   
  
Tommy looked down at the netherite armour wrapped up in his arms. And then looked back at her “Out”   
  
“Were you stealing from them again?”   
  
Tommy shrugged and maneuvered around her carrying the materials to the community chests. “I cannot confirm nor deny”   
  
She followed him and rolled her eyes. “Well your vice has been looking for you”    
  
At the word ‘vice’ Tommy turned around “Tubbo?”   
  
“The one and only”   
  
Tommy quickly put away the things emptying his inventory save for the one decked-out netherite sword he kept on him at all times.   
  
“Where is he, what does he need?”   
  
Heather pointed towards his unofficial office. A lot of things in Tommy’s life were unofficial.

He yelled a quick thanks to her and ran in that direction in hopes of catching his VP before he moves around.

L’manberg was very intricate and there were thousands of different tunnels and areas now. It was pretty easy to get lost in and while Tommy knew most of the paths Tubbo had a way of easily escaping any Pursuit. If he lost him now only God knows when he’ll find the older boy again. Not to mention  _ where  _ he might find him.

Opening the door to the office he found Tubbo who looked like he was just about to leave. “Tubbo!” 

The smaller boy looked shocked for a bit before grinning “Hey man I was just lookin’ for you!” 

Tommy grinned, “What’s up?”

Tubbo paused, “I wanted to talk about somethin we got in the mail”

Mail? L’manberg didn’t get mail. They didn’t even have a mail box! The only time they ever got news was when someone from Dream Smp randomly mentioned it in passing or when one of the more social members of L’manberg left the server and found out while out. 

Tubbo was not one of those more social members. He only ever really left the server for trading, Tommy didn’t mind people leaving but couldn’t help but worry a bit when Tubbo leaves for days on end. Not cause of clinginess or anything but he was the Vice President. 

Tommy was all for freedom but Tubbo was a minor you know? He always despised how Heather or Clara would make offhanded remarks about how he was a ‘Mother hen’.

Imagine! Tommy wasn’t a hen!

“Mail? How’d you get that?”

Tubbo walked out of the office and Tommy followed.

“Well I went out to trade with some other players in the trading hub server. You know the main one”

Tommy nodded along as they walked down one of the many wooden paths that were everywhere in L’manberg. 

“Well I was trading and I got the newspaper talking about Philza’s lost son.” The shorter boy held out the newspaper to him.

Philza huh? He hadn’t heard that name in so long. Tommy took the newspaper and stared at it frowning. “Doesn’t he sorta look like you?” It  _ was _ him. But he’s a different person now.

He wasn’t Wilbur and Technoblades annoying kid brother anymore, he wasn’t Philza’s problematic youngest or ‘Philza’s other son’ or ‘The blond one’.

He was L’manberg’s leader now and even though a small voice inside him was screaming out for his family there wasn’t a place there for him anymore and even if there was, and that’s a big if, he wasn’t sure he’d even  _ want _ to go back. 

Tommy didn’t want to go back to just being someone’s little brother or the blond one or the annoying sibling. He was someone here. And he wasn’t sure if he was willing to give that up for a family he hadn’t heard from in 5 years.

So after some thought Tommy turned to Tubbo and shook his head “Come on man! Look at that kid! He’s so lanky, I’m all muscle” he tossed the paper to the side and flexed not actually showing much muscle. Tubbo chuckled “Yeah yeah whatever” 

They walked past the discarded paper leaving it even though both boys were painfully aware that Niki or Holly would chew the two of them out for not only littering but leaving news on the ground. 

The topic of their conversation drifted from battle plans, to building ideas, to the care of the many many pets that lived in L’manberg, to finally landing on Tommy retelling the more ‘wholesome’ stories of war, by wholesome he meant stories that weren’t filled with gore and death and tears and bloodshed.

Tubbo liked to hear the stories but didn’t seem to appreciate how Tommy censored a lot of the more traumatizing events in the stories. He older boy often remarked about how he also wanted to fight but Tommy remained firm with his ‘No minors on the battlefield’ rule.

Which was horribly ironic considering the fact that not only was Tubbo a year older than him, but also the fact that he’s a minor who is mainly on the battlefield.

He just didn’t want Tubbo to experience what he went through. On the first night when they had just declared war and Tommy was in field somewhere watching the stars and he had gotten jumped and almost killed.

That was when it really set it what he had just declared.

That night the rule was instated.

Regardless Tommy drifted the conversation to the new alcohol he had gotten from some villagers and Tubbo reluctantly let their previous topic die out.

Soon enough both boys were headed towards the community chests happily chatting about the alcohol and their inevitable drinking party to celebrate Tommy’s haul and to end the day on a good note.

Tommy didn’t do much sleeping at night anyway, he didn’t do much sleeping period. Before the war he’d sleep in the day as he was more active during the night regardless. Now Tommy didn’t sleep at night and at the day he had to be awake for battles or meetings or whatever.

Raccoon shit you know? 

At times being a hybrid had its perks, he was a great climber, great swimmer, reasonably fast, could survive on almost anything foodwise. Being nocturnal wasn’t too bad either but then there was the downsides.

Mostly being he stole things from his own citizens and useless things like coins and the fact he barely got any sleep now because he didn’t sleep during the night.

Most people understood that, especially during the times hes been running on a half hour of sleep for a week, that he literally can’t help himself but it was embarrassing regardless.

Pretty much every member of L’manberg knew of Tommy’s hybrid identity.

Tubbo found out when Tommy introduced himself and he had shifted without realizing revealing his ears, tail, and paws in excitement.

Most others found out when they walked in on Tommy sleeping or were attending one of the drinking parties they often held.

They collected the bottles of shoddy home made wine and beer Tommy had gotten the day before and brought them into the meeting room.

Tubbo left to collect some other members to come drink with them. Tommy got cups. 

He had a good idea on how many people would be coming but kept extras too. He also collected a few foods too for the celebration.

He knew that Clara and Heather would be there, Clementine might join if he wasn’t busy building a new red Stone vehicle and if Clementine came then Holly would follow. Niki probably wouldn’t come as she didn’t do much drinking anyway but every blue moon she’d join in. Whether or not Eret came depending on the quality of the booze which meant he probably wasn’t coming.

Soon enough Tubbo came back with Clara, Heather and Holly. Heather didn’t really want her sister to drink but Holly who had this gloomy look on her face, wanted any excuse to drink and this was her excuse. 

Tommy opened the bottles and they began drinking.

By the end of the night a semi drunk Heather dragged a sobbing Holly back to their room and it was just Clara, Tubbo and Tommy.

Clara was joyfully talking to Tubbo about some new weapon she made and facts about space or something.

Tommy wasn’t really paying attention.

He wasn’t really drunk either which sucked. It was like he was just drunk enough to get a hangover but not drunk enough to forget his feelings.

Not to mention that this beer tasted like shit. That didn’t stop him from drinking it though.

In the end L’manberg’s ferocious, hot blooded teenager leader woke up hungover with a pounding headache in Henry’s pen.

He didn’t even really remember coming there but the cow didn’t seem to mind his company and he woke up leaned against its body.

Letting out a pained groan he eventually dragged himself out not bothering to brush the hay out of his hair or fur and stumbled to the kitchen.

Niki gave him a disapproving look but handed him a glass of water and a pain killer and he thanked her profusely.

After downing water and pain killer he didn’t really feel like shit anymore and left to go to his room to clean off all this fucking hay and rebraid half of his hair.

After doing both things he realized he left his hat in Henry’s pen and went back to retrieve it.

In the end the day continued with little interruption and Niki made him help her clean up the meetings room which he was glad to do as long as he wasn’t getting chewed out.

The rest of the day had been Tommy testing a new red stone contraption that Clementine made, listening to Heathers plans on a new mine and a city expansion, or hanging out with Tubbo and listening to him talk about random topics while he worked on his bee thing.

It wasn’t a bad day at all really, and there was only one comment on how Tommy looked like shit.

Little did any of L’manberg’s residents know the following week would be the craziest thing to ever happen to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTEXT POG.
> 
> Heather is Hot Girl  
> Holly is Hotter Girl.  
> Their sisters.
> 
> Clara is astronaut lady >:).   
> Clementine is obviously Clementine. And he’s a fucking gremlin.
> 
> L’manberg consists of:
> 
> Tommy  
> Tubbo  
> Heather  
> Holly  
> Clara  
> Clementine   
> Niki  
> Eret
> 
> Also also I do have concept art for pretty much all the characters listed above so if you wanna see that comment >:). Also hopefully I’ll post everyday but we’ll see


	3. NOT A STORY CHAP. But art pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitch we livin in the past owo. Anyway, happy New Year guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Have some scrumptious Concept art to celebrate the start of 2021! This chapter contains art/sketches, and some extra story stuff. I'll be posting the actual Chapter 3 soon! Stay funky fresh >:)

This is my art! Also Niki has two designs bc I wasn't sure which concept I should use. Also yes Eret does have a tiny lil crown on their head (I've heard that they use any pronouns so I'll probably flip flop between using they/them and he/him). This isn't really a real chapter but more like an opportunity for me to gush about my au and to talk to yall >:). The gender pronouns for Heather, Holly, and Clara are all she/her, and Clemintine is He/Him. Incase the relationships thing is a bit blurry this is what it says:  
  
  
Heather & Holly: Sisters  
Heather & Clara: BFFs  
Heather to Clementine: 'Little brother energy'  
Holly to Clara: Scared of  
Holly & Clementine: BFFs  
Clara to Holly: Neutral  
Clara to Clementine: 'Small'  
Clementine to Heather: Admires  
  
Also a few headcanons for the Au cause headcanon pog  
  
-Niki is unofficial group mom  
-Tubbo is growing resentful at Tommy's hypocrisy cause bitch I wanna fight for this nation too and I care about it as much as you do >:(  
\- Clemintine and Tubbo are often found near midnight planning and building new hidden redstone paths incase they need to escape L'manberg  
\- Clemintine always smells like Redstone dust and ash.  
\- Heather is mainly a city planner but can kick anyone's ass  
-Niki can also kick ass  
-Eret is 100% Tubbo's pseudo therapist and tells Tubbo the stories that Tommy refused to go into detail about  
\- Holly has a minor crush on Clemintine  
\- Holly rlly do be our local gremlin tm  
\- Clara collects moon rocks and whenever their on the market she's the first to bid.  
  
Also also idk if its Clemintine or Clementine :/  
  
Also for chapter three the portal to the outside world in L'manberg isn't 'tagged' because it was made before the server was claimed and if its pre-claim you need to manually tag it so the owner gets notifications on who is leaving/ entering. Since Wilbur made a new portal it was automatically tagged.

  
Secret headcanon: Even though there's been a portal in L'manberg Tommy hasn't left the server since he got there in fear of getting locked outside L'manberg or stuck in a new server like last time.  
  
And for all of you who are curious L'manberg is fully underground and Dream Smp are still trying to find it Lmao. It was made from Tommy's original burrow thing.

Eret might still be the traitor idk do ya'll want traitor Eret?  
  
Have any suggestions or anything you wanna see? Comment them below and if I like them I might just add them in idk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit pog! 
> 
> Just wanted to know >:). Do Y’all want more L’manberg bonding or do y’all want Wilbur. 
> 
> Comment below your choice :]
> 
> I do have both chaps and if y’all just want Wilbur now then I’ll probably release the unseen L’manberg bonding chaps at a later date/ will incorporate them into future chaps.
> 
> Stay fresh >:)


	4. Local Raccoon sad. But also past pog owo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a present set chap but past chap! Solely written cause Raccoon angst and good Dream pog. Doesn’t meant future dream isn’t a bitch tho smh.

It had been 3 years since he saw any of his family. Three whole years spent here. Tommy didn’t want to admit it but he was starting to lose hope. The hope that Phil would come get him any day now and they could go home but Phil never came.

It was his birthday, he was turning 15 this year. He would have preferred to turn 15 at home. With Wilbur and his stupid birthday song.

He leaned against the portal as it glowed a soft purple hue. He knew it was stupid but it was a tradition at this point.

Tommy would spend every birthday at a portal waiting for someone he secretly knew was never coming.

He signed and closed his eyes as the sun began to set over the server. 

Dream and his group wouldn’t be back until tomorrow so once again Tommy would spend his birthday isolated.

He was tired, just.. tired.

He clutched his communicator and held it close to his chest letting out a quiet sob. Hot tears ran down his cold cheeks blooming red flowers of sorrow along their trail.

He was so alone.

He hated being alone.

He hated this stupid server, and Phil for not finding him and he hated that he didn’t even really want to leave anymore.

He hated how every time he tried all he could think of was finding himself in front of a broken portal isolated from civilization.

He hated this, and he hated everyone and he hated  _ himself _ .

He hated himself for getting into this stupid situation over some stupid gold.

He hated himself for not just staying anyway because he didn’t really want to run away he just wanted to scare them.

He hated himself because he knew how utterly distraught Phil must be right now and he hated himself for being the reason Phil was unhappy.

Sobbing and murmuring quiet apologies Tommy was eventually lulled into the safety of sleep.

——

Dream wasn’t much of a kid person. He didn’t even really like kids, they were loud and rebellious and noisy. But for some strange reason that’s also why he was drawn to Tommy so much.

The strange raccoon that had been terrorizing them since they got there.

He hadn’t actually  _ seen _ him but every once and a while he could here the cackling laughter from a tree or would turn around and see just the tail of a fleeting figure.

Even in his writing, as messy as it was, was filled to the brim with personality.

He was loud and annoying and rebellious and for some reason Dream still adored him. In the way someone would adore their annoying younger brother that is.

He had decided to come back early, last minute remembering something Tommy had offhandedly wrote about today being his birthday.

He decided he’d leave the kid a small gift and then would return to the job they were doing.

A neatly wrapped box with a golden watch in it. It had a little bell attached so it’d be easier to tell when the young boy was near.

He entered their the portal nearest their campsite and noticed a small sleeping figure leaned against the portal’s obsidian frame.

Looking down perplexed he saw a blond raccoon hybrid holding onto a communicator. 

So this was Tommy. 

He was so… bony. By no means small but thin.

And he was sleeping on the ground outside with dried tears marks on his face.

After looking around Dream sighed and picked up the younger boy brought him to the newly built Community House leaving him on a newly placed bed.

Mostly because no one was really sure where exactly Tommy lived.

They had explored most of the explorable land in the server and didn’t find a unique house. So either Tommy was homeless or had a hidden home. Regardless it didn’t matter too much.

He left the gift on the ground near the bed Tommy was in. Looking upon his sleeping figure Dream mumbled a quiet “Happy Birthday kid” and left to reunite with his friends.

When the rest of them got back Tommy was once again nowhere to be seen.

All that was left was a note on the bed with a quaint ‘Thanks for the present Bitch’ and the slight sound of a bell ringing carried by the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y’all want L’manberg bonding? If you do tell me in the comments cause I do got L’manberg bonding + more ‘flashback’ stuff.
> 
> If y’all just want Wilbur also tell me in the comments >:).
> 
> Before Dream decided to be a bitch and steal the server smh smh.


	5. Bonus chapter! Also Bee talks about feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a Tubbo chapter! Also in Tubbo’s POV. Forgive me for my horrendous Tubbo idk how to characters man.

It wasn’t dull, just. Boring. But I suppose they could very well mean the same thing. Tubbo hadn’t really bothered opening a dictionary in a while regardless. Not like he really needed to.

There wasn’t much to do in L’manberg other than make more tunnels or built things. Or tend to farms or animals. Not that he didn’t appreciate it don’t get him wrong it’s just… it got  _ boring _ . 

Sure it was nice not being forced to fight in the war and he liked his role as Vice but. It was hard to put in words really.

He wanted to fight for L’manberg too, he wanted to do  _ something  _ gods really anything. 

He loved tending to his bees and all that but he wanted some action too ya know?

It was.. complicated. The more he thought about it the more he ended up running in circles and what not trying to not sound ungrateful to an imaginary audience while still getting his point across.

It be blunt he wanted to have a more active role in the ‘Server War’. 

Not to mention he was  _ older _ than Tommy! Well only by a year but that’s not really the point.

He felt caged in a way. He and Tommy were friends! Best friends one might even argue but it felt like Tommy held himself above Tubbo in a way. Like he was looking down on him trying to protect him from the horrors of war.

He knew that the younger boy didn’t mean it that way and meant well and such but it couldn’t help but feel.. condescending.

Tommy would censor out parts of stories or skip over the parts where someone, mainly Tommy himself, got horribly injured which never made much sense to Tubbo regardless mostly because it would be very noticeable.

Tubbo noticed a lot of things. That’s part of what made him such a good Vice.

Eret wouldn’t censor out anything. If Tubbo wanted the actual story he’d come to Eret.

Regardless he began to find that Tommy and Tubbo had fewer things to talk about since the war started.

Tommy didn’t like to go into detail about the battlefield and if he can, avoids the topic like he just watched it eat a child or something. Seeing that the battlefield consumed most of his life and time he didn’t have much to talk about.

Tubbo didn’t have much to talk about as nothing really happened  _ in _ L’manberg.

Their friendship was hitting a bit of a rough patch and neither knew how to deal with it. Tommy tried so hard to keep Tubbo the one constant in his life he was willing to ignore the fact their friendship had been on the rocks for weeks now and Tubbo, while acknowledging this issue, didn’t know how to bring it up to Tommy who was very clearly in denial.

The whole situation was horrible really and he just wanted this whole war to be over already so they could go back to the time when Tommy and Tubbo would spend late nights collecting incoming news from the servers residents and spending nights reading. Back to when Tommy would build his obnoxious cobblestone ‘Towers of Power’ around the server and, according to George at least, would ‘make the land’s value plummet’.

Still he knew deep down even if the war ended no one would be the same anymore. Everything would be similar but different.

He didn’t know how he even really felt about the  _ feelings _ . The only person he could really talk to was Eret. Tommy was a no go for obvious reasons, Clara wasn’t too great in the emotions category, Holly was awkward when it came to these types of things and just nodded along, Clementine had the attention span of a goldfish, Heather was always busy. Next best option was Niki but she always had things to do as well so Eret it was.

He stood awkwardly outside of ‘Better L’manberg’. Eret had offhandedly mentioned how they wanted to be royalty and for their next birthday Tommy had made a pseudo country for Eret and named it ‘Better L’manberg’ then made Eret King. Or as he put it ‘The big honcho’ before talking about how he wasn’t better than the Queen though. Eret was shocked at first before almost falling over in laughter to which Tommy made an undignified squawk sound at. 

Because of this Tommy had jokingly made it illegal for Eret to change its name and even after he resending that rule it had its kinda.. stuck.

So Tubbo was standing outside not really quite sure whether or not to come in when Eret popped their head out looking at Tubbo perplexed before walking over with a grin. “Hey big man! What’s up?”

He gave a sheepish grin and slight wave in return. “Heeeyy. Can I um.. can I talk to you about something real quick?”

“Come inside”

So Tubbo was sitting on an uncomfortable chair holding a cooling cup of tea in his hands staring at the brown liquid.

He hadn’t had tea in a while. There wasn’t much tea to go around.

“So what’s on your mind?”

He looked up and stared at his reflection in Erets glasses.

After a bit of thought he simply stated “A lot… a lot is on my mind Eret”

“Care to elaborate?”

“L’manberg,  _ Tommy _ ”

“Let’s start with L’manberg then”

“Well.. I wanna fight for L’manberg as much as everyone else and I care just as much as you all do but I feel like I’m not doing enough because I’m not fighting”

Eret had a thoughtful look on their face. Or did they? I mean probably. It felt that way at least.

“That’s a bit tricky, but you don’t need to fight to show how much you care. I know you’ve probably heard it a thousand times already but you're doing important work inside L’manberg. Plus if Tommy gets seriously injured and can’t lead us anymore or heaven forbids  _ dies _ in battle we’ll still have you”

Tubbo frowned. “I suppose your right..”

“What’s the issue Tommy?”

His frown deepened.

“Our friendship is falling into little bitty pieces and I don’t know how to deal with it”

“Well why do you think your friendship is falling apart?”

“We’re having fewer and fewer things in common with each other and Tommy’s in denial that’s there’s any issues and we can barely talk now because I don’t have anything to talk about and he doesn’t have anything to talk about and I don’t know what to do”

“To me it looks like you're trying to fix your friendship all by yourself and Tommy isn’t putting in any work to fix it which is frustrating you.”

“Sorta?”

“Well fixing your friendship is a team effort and it’ll ultimately fail if both parties aren’t putting in an effort to change. Maybe you should tell Tommy how you feel and you two can find a solution to this issue”

He hadn’t really thought about it like that. 

“Thanks Eret”

“Not problem, I’ll be here if you need me”

They spent the rest of the day talking and joking around while Tubbo helped Eret around Greater L’manberg and by the end of it Tubbo felt relieved.

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap to make up for not having a chapter chapter yesterday. Also I do got 6 more bonding chapters before we get back into plot and y’all get Wilbur >:). Dw he do be coming and his chapter is already written out I just want some fluff before we dive into the angst.


	6. Raccoon and Niki baking pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccoon fucks up his leg and local mom makes him relax and they make bread and shit.

Tommy was on ‘rest’ Niki had decided that after Tommy had seriously fucked up his leg that he wasn’t going to do  anything for the next few days cause in her words ‘He’d mess up his stitches’. So he was sitting in the ‘dining area’ of Niki’s little bakery, it wasn’t quite a dining area as it was just two tables but it was an area where people dined so dining area.

Niki was making dough. Wasn’t sure what for but was curious enough to ask. 

“What’s that for?”

Niki glanced up and raised and eyebrow and Tommy pointed to the bowl she was working on.

“Oh! This is going to be bread, want to help?”

After some thought Tommy agreed to help mostly because he literally had nothing else to do and he was going to die of boredom. Like spontaneous combustion or something.

He entered the kitchen area being very careful with his leg and then Niki made him wash his hands.

So there Tommy was sat in front of wheat and a grinder. Well maybe that wasn’t the correct name but Tommy didn’t know the correct name and didn’t bother asking.

Niki had tasked him with making the flour so she could make a lot of bread so some could be rationed just in case.

Tommy rolled his eyes and began grinding the wheat until it was fine and powdery.

It wasn’t actually all that bad as the majority of the time spent grinding was accompanied by Nikis mutterings or quiet humming. It was nice.

Nice but boring, his mind often wandered to the past when left to its own devices. It drifted to the past and all the things it held.

Things he could never have again.

It was cruel. To miss something you can’t have. To hope for something that will never happened.

Tommy longed for something that didn’t exist anymore and there was no ifs ands or buts about it.

Niki noticed how the general mood around Tommy starting dipping and began small talk with him.

Most talk with Tommy was small talk. Despite being the leader he wasn’t very charismatic. That was Wilbur. In the past Tommy used to be charismatic in a way. He started conversations and shit. A the years of isolation killed that habit and it never fully came back. That’s just life though ya know?

Eventually he ran out of wheat to grind and Niki then tasked him with helping her make the actual bread itself.

It wasn’t complicated but Tommy never really got it and Niki always had to do some gentle guidance so that he didn’t mess up proportions or knead the dough for too long or whatever.

Tommy may or may not have thrown some flour at Niki and she may or may not have retaliated by throwing some flour back.

Whether or not the kitchen ended up coated in a thin layer of white was kept between the two of them.

The bakery was filled with warmth and laughter and every once and a while someone else joined in on the banter or came to sneak in some food.

Soon the bread finished baking and then most of L’manberg ended up smelling like bread which attracted more people and was by no means a downside.

Tommy held a slightly deformed warm loaf in his hands. Maybe it was ok.

  
Having a boring day like this that is.

All that could be say for certain is Tommy left the bakery far dirtier than he had been when he entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh... schools starting again soon. The only thing that can soothe my soul is Niki and Tommy baking. Short chap but also written in like an hour so can you rlly blame me? 
> 
> 5 more bonding chaps to go before we get into exciting angst >:). Mostly because y’all are gonna need it. Writing the Wilbur chap I made myself sad :(.


	7. Minor crimes pog champ, also fridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly pov! My girl commits crimes! We love to see it. Needed to post something before my brain fucking melted from school work :(. Hope this makes school suck less for y'all too

Holly was one of the ‘younger’ members of L’manberg. By younger she meant she was the same age as Tommy. As the youngest, or second youngest it really depended if you cared to count days and months too. 

So she was bored, not super like Tubbo bored. Tubbo looked bored to death every time no one was looking. 

She meant ‘I haven’t caused problems in a while’ kinda bored.

Holly grinned as she shook the neon pink spray paint can and stuck it in her back preparing to sneak out of L’manberg to cause some minor chaos while no one was looking.

Unfortunately someone  _ was  _ looking. That someone being L’manberg‘s founder. She gave a nervous chuckle and waved “Heeeeyyyy Tommyy” he had his hands on his hips like some mom and frowned “Where are you going?” She was already standing at one of the exits. Glancing between the exit and Tommy she muttered “Uhhhh”

After a bit of thought she stated “France?”

“France?”

“Yessss?”

Tommy stared at her in silence for a solid 5 minutes before giving a slight smirk, the slight smirk turning into a grin followed by a cackling laugh. After some time and he finished laughing his ass off Tommy rolled his eyes and simply said “I’m coming too”

Oh.

Ok, that works too.

They left and began walking towards the Dream Smp in the dead of night. 

As the distant lights quickly became larger and more apparent Holly walked backwards to face the amused looking Tommy and with a barely hidden grin on her face simply said “Soo just saying we are not actually going to France” Tommy gave a mock gasp and had this goofy looking glare on his face “Aw! I can’t believe you’d fuckin’ lie to me!” She shrugged and thats when Tommy started to chase her. She yelped and started running towards the Dream Smp giggling as she tried to escape from their ‘furious’ leader.

They stopped just when they were like right outside the Community House Holly tossed Tommy one of the cans of ridiculously neon spray paint and started vigorously shaking her own. They quickly went to work committing minor crimes like kicking their plants or painting very very big swear words on the walls. Tommy for the most part spray painted some.. rather not mentioned imagery onto.. quite literally everything there. 

While they were painting Tommy noticed a sound Holly hadn’t even heard yet and grabbed onto her holding out his sword in a defence position. His bright blue eyes sharpened like the edge of a blade into a glare almost like a dart. Holly absentmindedly wondered if whatever Tommy was looking at died as soon as he looked at it. Under his breath she could hear him  _ hiss _ . Like cat hiss, well not cat hiss more like raccoon hiss. If Tommy’s ears and shit were out right now they’d probably be all puffed up n’ angry.

Out from the trees walked Sapnap. She hadn’t been here long enough to really get to personally know Sapnap but from the old stories she used to be told by other members of L’manberg he was a nice enough guy.

Often described as ‘Chaotic’ well meaning but destructive none the less. 

Tales nowadays are more along the lines of ‘Crazy bitch you don’t wanna fuck with’. So considering the war and the fuck she could hear Heather occasionally talk to someone else about the various serious injuries and lives lost caused by Sapnap things were not looking too hot.

That is until Sapnap raised his hands in a mock defeat symbol or whatever and said “Lower your weapons I’m not here to hurt you” Tommy didn’t seem too swayed but Sapnap showed that he very clearly didn’t have any weapons on him so Tommy put the sword back in his inventory. 

Sapnap approached them “I came to talk to you guys. It’s important” he put his hands down and stopped about 2 metres in front of them.

Tommy glanced around “Ok talk, what is it?”

Sapnap sighed and looked.. longingly in a way at the house they were vandalizing. He looked back to the duo. “Dream… he’s changed”

Tommy scoffed “Yeah I noticed when he claimed my server” Sapnap frowned “Yeah that too I guess, it was a shock for me too ya know but it was Dream so I assumed he knew what he was doing”

Tommy nodded. The older man continued “Dream’s been different, even more so than before. Not to mention George. Dream.. he has this big plan and he won’t tell me anything.” Sapnap looked around nervously “I think he knows I’m with you guys- just.. Dream is planning something big. Stay on guard” the older man's nose started to bleed an oozing  _ black _ blood. Almost dark green in colour.

Realizing their stares Sapnap reached to touch his nose, muttering a quiet ‘Fuck’ he gave a final glance at the two before disappearing once more into the darkness. Holly couldn’t see him anymore but from Tommy’s expression he could and it wasn’t good. 

They ended up rushing home and Tommy rushing to a late night meeting. 

While it didn’t really go as planned it was sort of nice, bonding and all that shit.

Regardless she spent the rest of the night with Clementine and she listened to him gush on and on about new lighting systems for L’manberg and ‘planes’ or whatever. He talked about his home server and how there had been tons of those planes and she talked briefly about hers and how it was pure chaos littered with bedrock and obsidian. And how she lived there when she was younger but she and her sister were forced to flee when griefers found their little home. Their parents hadn’t been as lucky and died when the tnt rained down on the humble shack as Heather clutched onto her tighter as they escape to this ‘Nether highway’ or whatever. She did not mention the whole part about her fleeing and her parents dying though. Only the happy times.

All and all it was still a boring day but she was glad to just listen to Clementine ramble endlessly about topics she didn’t understand or really care for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream sus, vote him out. Also, zoo wee mama do I love side plots. 
> 
> Not sure about original servers for the whole cast but rn I'm thinking 2b2t for Holly and Heather and a modded server for Clem. What do y'all think? I don't know much about 2b2t tho so I might have to so some late-night research -3-


	8. Heather just wants to build a house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local block woman just wants to build a house but we can’t have nice things.

Heather just wanted to build a fucking house. Was that so much to ask for? It was a few days after Tubbo had requested she built a new home in one of the newer tunnels and now that her schedule had cleared up she was more than happy to get to it. Staring at the mix of stone and compacted dirt she briefly glanced back at her blueprints and got to work.

She had begun hollowing out the area when Holly walked in. “Holly? What is it?” The younger girl batted her eyelashes at her, “Heatherrrr, can you maybe help me with something maybe?” Heather raised an eyebrow, “Suuure?” Holly gave a devilish grin, uh oh. What the fuck did she just agree too. “Dear sister of mine it is time for  _ revenge _ ” “revenge?” Holly nodded gleefully, “Heather you see I, a wholesome individual, was just chilling, then this total asshole, cough cough Tommy cough cough, called me short! Imagine! So I have decided to fill his office with whipped cream” Heather made a face, or at least she assumed she did considering how Holly immediately bursted out laughing. Her sister slung her arm around her, er.. tried to? And started leading them both out of the emptied hole cackling.

—————

It had been 3 fucking hours and now she was sticky and had whipped cream in her hair. Nonetheless she continued to build the new house with the blueprints she made the night before. 

As she was working Clementine walked in, smelling like ashes and fire. She turned around to see he was sort of on fire. Just a bit, but Clementine didn’t seem to notice, “Hey uh Clem your uh” “On fire? I know! I know your busy but I need someone to test my plane and Tommy is planning something in the meeting room and I don’t have anyone else pleasseee?” He gave her puppy eyes. Puppy eyes! She didn’t fall for puppy eyes! She frowned.

She wasn’t a huge fan of Clementines ‘Vehicles’ she preferred the minecarts more anyway. The planes were the ones that flew right? After a bit of silence she let out a defeated sigh and followed Clementine to his part of L’manberg. And yes he had his own part of L’manberg entirely made of obsidian and stone mostly because of how often his inventions explode. Which is very, very often.

—————

She was back once more, trying to build a house. Now smelling like red stone and fire and was also on fire. The small fire on the tip of her hat was put out quickly enough. She had made some progress earlier and at least  _ tried _ to continue building.

But alas the gods gave her a solid ‘fuck you’ and Niki knocked on the wall. Heather turned around and the other woman gave her a concerned look. “Sorry to interrupt.. um Heather are you alright?” She just nodded, “Well if it’s not a bother I need someone to test a new baked good” 

Heather needed a baked good in her life right about now. 

“Alright, I’ll test it” 

Niki gave her a warm smile and the two of them chatted on the way to the bakery.

—————

Now fueled by several kinds of cookies and pastries and Nikis bread she was in full gear working on the house. 

She had just begun working on the inside when Tommy burst in looking very very pissed. At first she was confused and then she remembered  _ why _ exactly he’d be upset.

Oh

Uh oh.

“Heeeyyy Tommy,” 

The younger boy glared daggers into her, “Don’t ‘HeEeYyY tOmMy’ me! What the fuck did you two do to my office!” After a bit of thinking she Kinda muttered “I mean you’d just have to look really im not sure how you  _ don’t  _ know what we did to your office.”

He crossed his arms, “Well someone needs to clean that shit up and it’s not going to be me” Heather looked around before she realized he wanted  _ her _ and presumably Holly to clean their ‘Prank’. Or rather Hollys vengeance. She kinda saw this coming and stopped her working to drag Holly into cleaning up the office with her

—————

SHE JUST WANTED TO BUILD A FUCKING HOUSE. At this point she’s already seen most of L’manberg and Eret dropped by while she was cleaning to give her a thermostat filled with ice tea which was nice and they talked. But she just wanted to build a house! A house!

The only people she hasn’t seen are Tubbo and Clara and no one really seemed to know where Tubbo went.

Holly had gotten the basic inside done and finished he outside. Put a bed inside, that’s about it.

She laid on the floor staring at the ceiling on her back listening to the sounds of dripping water or echos of life through L’manberg. It was nice at night, even though she couldn’t see the stars.

When she was younger she had simply adored them, her and her parents would go out to the end and would stare at the bedrock structures and the starry sky. 

Her parents would wrap one of those big blankets over her and she’d try to make constellations out of the ever changing stars.

The cold air nipping at the tips of her ears and nose.

She missed that.

Heather missed the past, it was something that was easy to miss. It was simpler. She thinks that all of L’manberg misses the past. That’s why their all so close.

Holly probably missed their parents as much as she did. And everyone but the one person that mattered were painfully aware of how Tubbo longed for the past. Possibly more than any of them, even Tommy.

She let out a small sigh and hear the echoing of footsteps stop right outside the house’s open door.

She turned to see who it was and it was.. Clara.

“Clara” she sounded out of breath but she wasn’t. Not that Clara didn’t take her breath away or anything. Uh.. in a platonic way?

“Hey”

Clara walked closer and sat next to her. “Heard you had a rough day?”

Heather nodded.

Clara wrapped her arm around her pulling Heather closer. Clara was warm, like the blanket her parents used to keep around for star gazing.

She smelt like dust and lavender. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

“Wanna listen to some music?” 

“Depends what kind?”

She held up a disc with ‘wait’ written on the little coloured pair. Heather looked at it for a moment before nodding, “Yeah.. sure that’d be great”

Clara pulled out a jukebox and placed it on the ground near them before inserting the disc.

The music played and Clara held out her hand to the sitting Heather. “Care for a dance?” Heather did  **not** blush, absolutely did not. But nodded and grabbed onto her hand.

The two did something close to slow dancing. Though it was sloppy as Heather didn’t actually know how to.

Put regardless the danced across the room the sounds of the footsteps echoing through the empty halls in a room barely lit by just a few lamps.

Heather made some kind of weak attempt at a joke and Clara snickered quietly.

The sound of Wait being the soundtrack to their own little fairy tale where, while everything wasn’t perfect, it was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Heather and Clara: https://youtu.be/pY_qf4T-Mf8
> 
> If they don't stop being cute I might have to change my romance tags like smh 
> 
> Also I’ll probably upload 1 time a week more or less cause school. Anyway enjoy Heathers pain and some fluff cause fluff pog.


	9. Clara and Clementine vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads are back and need screen time! 
> 
> Clara makes a theme park w/ clementine :)
> 
> New chapter pog champ

Tommy had been, well, frantic if anything. Sapnap’s vague warning has him on edge and all that and he’s not handling the stress as well as everyone else hoped he would. No one had seen him in a few weeks, most people knew exactly what this meant. Honestly she didn’t really expect too much seeing that Tommy wouldn’t even be able to  _ drive _ on her home server. She worried for the younger boy sure but he was stubborn and she didn’t really feel like fighting often. Not exactly a pacifist by any means no no just lazy. 

Tommy was probably somewhere grinding his ass off trying to get enough materials so when the Dream Team come, L’manberg will be prepared enough to hopefully not lose any lives in the battle. Or at least prepared enough to save a few key members of L’manberg from certain doom. As long as she knew the boy he’s been like this, even before the war if someone told him something needed to be planned he’d be gone for weeks or maybe even months getting far too many materials. 

It was a nice gesture but it was taxing on the boy’s health so they stopped telling him about event planning so he wouldn’t be so skittish. He didn’t know  _ who _ exactly caused him to act like this. But back then it wasn’t so much out of paranoia as it was simply a show of affection.

Tommy was very materialistic. Which Clara was too in his defence, but back then he had been very materialistic. Much much more than now, he valued items as a means to show affection. The items were solid proof of another person's love I suppose and Tommy was never shy to show his love for those he was loyal to. Which meant getting things, a lot of things. Maybe it was a raccoon thing? Seemed to be more of a piglin habit if anything but maybe that was just the piglins from her server. 

At least in her server a piglin would show friendship by giving a person gold items. Giving away something valuable to them as solid proof of their affection. They’re were materialistic like that. Tommy was like that too but disregarded gold’s value when the war started and just gave  _ things  _ in general. Every member of L’manberg had at least a small pile of gifts from Tommy and he’d get very upset if they threw them away so they didn’t. Not that most wanted too. Many members thought it was a sweet gesture. 

Regardless she was getting distracted, tdlr Tommy was gone and L’manberg was on edge and Clara wanted to calm everyone down a bit.

She didn’t really have a plan how but thought that maybe talking to Clementine would give her some ideas. So here she was standing outside a very on fire lab with a frustrated Clem who was muttering about how the servers code didn’t mesh well with his inventions and that’s why they kept breaking. 

After the fire was put out she was invited inside. Most of the room was coated with soot and everything smelt like burning wood and cloth. Which for the most part smelt absolutely horrendous. She made a face but Clementine didn’t seem to notice, instead taking a seat on a stone stool, motioning to another one across the soot covered table. She reluctantly took a seat making a tiny cloud of ash. Clementine gave her a curious yet playful smile.

“What’s up Clara? Need help with something?”

“I wanna cheer everyone up”

Clementine grinned wider, he was always a fan of new projects. Not that he had much else to do. Wasn’t much of a fighter. He says that the weapons from his server were much stronger so he doesn’t want to train with weak weapons and that it was much calmer back then if you exclude the ridiculously monsterous mobs.

“Well? Any ideas?”

She paused and tapped her finger against her chin in thought. With no ideas she simply said “Space”

“Space?”

“Space”

Clementine looked very confused, “What does space have to do with cheering everyone up?”

“Space cheers me up”

“Reasonable”

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a short period of time before Clementine stated “What about a theme park, with roller coasters and real big spinny rides and a petting zoo”

Clara thought about it for a bit, “That sounds nice”

So the two of them (well mostly Clementine, Clara was more of a fighter than a builder but she was no where near as bad at building as Tommy was so she tried to help where she could) started work on the theme park.

Clementine was working on some rides and a small coaster while Clara was tasked with booth games and the petting zoo. Nothing too difficult. She didn’t really understand red stone, didn’t have it in her server. They had something similar but it worked completely different and she didn’t really get it. They had wires and such. 

“What do you put in a petting zoo?”

Clementine momentarily stopped working, “Uh.. animals?”

“Does the animal matter?”

“Probably not.”

Ok animals. She could find animals! L’manberg had tons of them. Everyone, or mostly everyone, in L’manberg was reasonably fond of animals. 

So she set off to find some animals for the petting zoo. She started with her dog Pluto.

She spent the rest of the day trying to get animals. She started with Henry who aggressively declined to the various other H-name cows and even some of the horses. She debated on putting in Heather’s Zombie villager but she wasn’t quite sure it would count as an animal.

By the end of the day it looked pretty nice, not too big or loud because of the whole war thing but they stuck the glow in the dark stars from Clara’s room onto the ceiling to make it look like the night sky and Clementine built a small simple roller coaster. Clara built the petting zoo and she put her dog in there. They also put in Holly’s fish Bubbly and Niki’s Fox Tangerine. 

Clementine made neat little cards and gave them out to everyone and Clara went to find Tommy and get him out of whatever hole he had dug himself into to force him to take break.

She stared into a very dark hole, well more like a downwards staircase with no perceiveable end.

She walked down the stairs until her legs ached and she still hadn’t reached the end. Still she was already too far down to go back up so she kept going after a very brief break.

She reached bedrock and found a small base and several double chests and portals to the nether and whatnot. And she was already sick of this trip. Still she had to find their fearless leader and she was already at the bottom anyway.

Searching through the tunnels she  _ finally _ found Tommy. He gave her a very confused look, she observed the boy. He looked sick. But not like ill like ‘I haven’t slept in 3 weeks and the only thing keeping me from death right now is several strength pots’ 

“We’re going to have a theme park day”

Tommy frowned “Go on without me I’m a bit busy if you haven’t noticed”

She in return rolled her eyes and dragged the boy out of the hole with him kicking and screaming. Or screaming the best he could since he’s probably had minimal literally everything ever since he left.

Clara eventually dragged Tommy back by his coat and it looked like the festivities had already started. Nothing too loud but everyone seemed to be reasonably cheered up. Tubbo seemed to be having a good time which was good. Tubbo had been in a similar state as Tommy not to mention how he was before. He was like a dead man walking sometimes honestly you’d think someone reanimated a corpse or something. 

Tubbo upon seeing Tommy immediately dragged Tommy over to one of the rides with Tommy surprisingly not putting up a fight.

Niki was very confused why they put a fish in a petting zoo. Apparently you don’t really pet fish. Still she said while it needed some work it was nice. Which was good enough for Clara. Still she couldn’t  _ not _ find the appeal of the fish in the petting zoo. Fish usually have a very decent feel texture.

The festivities went late into the night and eventually Tommy and Tubbo both left to do something lame like sleep. Tommy was more or less picked up over Niki’s shoulder while he literally strong armed him into self care. She looked very done with his shit and after some scolding he piped down

Even after they left everything stayed pretty active and what not with people eating and talking and some minor planning but nothing important.

After a while she got tired of the crowd and moved more into central L’manberg seeing Clementine.

She sat next to him and they stayed in a comfortable silence for a bit. “Well, that was fun” after a bit of thought Clara responded with “Yeah.. yeah it was”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOSE RECENT STREAMS HUH???
> 
> [Spoilers ahead]
> 
> I haven't watched a stream since the L'manberg boom cause my heart is not ready.  
> Still mad at phil >:(. Can't believe the birdman indirectly killed his dead son's ghost's blue sheep friend smh smh.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title:
> 
> Raccoon boy starts a war w/ a green blob over block server ownership.
> 
> Anyway Kudos and comments are appreciated >:)


End file.
